1. Field
The following description relates to a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system, and more particularly, to a MIMO communication system that may use a codebook of a limited size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of researches are being conducted to provide various types of multimedia services and to support high quality and high speed data transmission in a wireless communication environment. Technologies associated with a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system using multiple channels in a spatial area, are in rapid development.
In a MIMO communication system, a base station may use a spatial division multiplexing (SDM) scheme and a spatial division multiplexing access (SDAM) scheme. For example, the base station may simultaneously transmit a plurality of data streams via a plurality of antennas according to the SDM scheme. The base station may transmit the plurality of data stream to multiple users via the plurality of antennas according to the SDMA scheme. In order to effectively transmit the plurality of data streams using the plurality of antennas, the base station may need to verify channel information associated with downlink channels formed between the plurality of antennas of the base station and at least one user.